Forbidden
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Castiel meets Deanna his life changes in unimaginable ways. The age gap speaks for itself, but one other thing lies in the way of his love for her. He is her local priest and she is a vulnerable child. Castiel/Girl!Dean. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU. When Castiel meets Deanna his life changes in unimaginable ways. The age gap speaks for itself, but one other thing lies in the way of his love for her. He is her local priest and she is a vulnerable child. Castiel/Girl!Dean. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **On 8/3/10 I published my first ever fanfiction which was _Five Songs for Dean and Castiel: Volume One_. To celebrate, I am publishing this, my 200th fic and I know there's just two days to go before my 1st year of writing is over, but I couldn't wait any longer, so here we are! Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden<strong>

**~Chapter One~**

It was a normal day for Castiel Novak.

Every day seemed normal, yet that particular day was going to be the day when his life would begin to change. He awoke and said a morning prayer before having his breakfast and heading out to the church. The small village he lived in was expecting the arrival of a new family, who it appeared had arrived already.

There was a car in the driveway of the vacant house opposite the church, and there was a young girl walking towards the building who he'd never seen before. She was probably part of that new family. She entered the building, Castiel raising a brow and following on. He found her sitting close to the front, her head bowed and hands clasped together, blonde waves falling in front of her face which Castiel noticed as he looked from the front was incredibly beautiful. She broke her silent prayer and looked up, gasping and jumping at the sight of him.

"My apologies." He said softly, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no, you didn't." She replied, "I'm here to speak with the local priest. My name's Deanna. Deanna Winchester."

"You've found him." Castiel said with a soft chuckle, "I'm Castiel Novak. It's nice to meet you, Deanna."

"Thank you, Father." The young girl said quietly, smiling weakly as Castiel sat beside her.

"What concerns you, Deanna?" He asked, "Why are you here?"

The girl smiled softly and looked up at him, looking to her hands again. He could tell she was troubled, and the sad sigh that accompanied it told him all he needed to know. There was something going on in her life that she didn't comprehend or that was getting too difficult to deal with and he understood completely what it was like to feel that way.

"I'm here...um...I have many demons, Father." Deanna whispered, becoming a little tearful, "I just wanted to let you know before hand in case I should ever seek...confidence in you."

"Deanna, no matter what happens in your life, if you are in my parish, you can come to me for any advice, any help, any guidance you need that you feel you can't speak to others about, alright?" Castiel said softly, frowning as the young girl began to cry, "There, there."

He rubbed her back gently and she wiped her eyes, apologising for crying before saying her goodbye and leaving the church in a hurry. Castiel watched her leave, unable to stop himself worrying for her.

The poor thing had seemed rather frightened by _something_. The question was, what was it she was worrying about and Castiel wondered whether or not he could help her. That was his duty after all, to help and support his parishioners. He began to clean the building, looking up as the familiar face of Meg Masters appeared in the doorway. Meg was a pale girl with dark hair and eyes, and she always wore rather revealing clothes, but she was incredibly willing to help Castiel in the church.

He was wary of her though. The Masters family were known to be troublesome.

* * *

><p>"Deanna?" Mary Winchester called as she unpacked one of the kitchen boxes, "Did you visit the church?"<p>

Deanna had entered the house in a rush earlier and Mary hadn't had the chance to ask her where she'd been and what was wrong.

"Yes." Deanna replied, smiling softly, "The priest is very kind."

"Good." John, Deanna's father said, "Have you asked about the choir?"

"Not yet, sir." Deanna said quietly, "Where's Sam?"

"In his room." Mary answered, "You can help him unpack since you finished yours so quickly, dear."

Deanna huffed and trudged up to Sam's room, watching the fourteen year old beginning to unpack his clothes. She closed the door and sighed, her beautiful little brother looking up at her and smiling softly as she approached him and hugged him. He wondered what had gotten into her. Maybe it was the stress of the move.

"You'll love Father Novak." She said, "He's really kind."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Good. I wonder if they do a kids club or something for Adam." He said, looking up as the same little boy wandered in with his fist in his mouth.

"Deanna!" He squealed, running on his chubby legs to his sister who picked the three year old up and snuggled him, "I yuv you!"

"Love you too, Adam. How are you today?"

"It's a new house!" Adam cried, "We at a new house!"

"We are, are you excited to be here?"

Adam was a beautiful boy with blonde hair and soft green eyes, a gentle soul who didn't ever want to hurt anything or anyone. Deanna thought that maybe she should take the boys over to meet Father Novak. She could ask about the choir and any clubs that Adam could attend.

"Come on, Sam." She said softly, keeping Adam in her arms while taking Sam's hand, "I want you to meet the priest."

The children set out to the church across the street just as Castiel had finished placing some flowers outside its doors and headed back inside. Deanna felt the fluttering of warmth in her chest and she wanted to just sprint into the place and hug the guy but she didn't. She kept calm and walked towards the doors, slipping inside and smiling as she called to him.

"Father? It's me again."

Castiel turned and smiled, walking down the aisle to her and seeing the two boys she had with her.

"This is Sam," Deanna said softly, stroking Sam's head before kissing Adam's temple, "This is Adam, and boys, this is Father Novak."

"Farva Novak!" Adam squealed, "You da pwiest?"

"Yes, I'm the priest, Adam, it's lovely to meet you." Castiel said softly, smiling at him and then Sam, "And you Sam."

"It's nice to meet you too, Father." Sam replied, "We have a couple of things we want to ask about."

Castiel smiled and sat on one of the pews, the children surrounding him which was something that happened often with children. They seemed drawn to him because of his kindness and his tender nature. It happened with a lot of children in the village.

"What would you like to ask?"

"Deanna wants to join the choir." Sam began, "And we were wondering if we could bring Adam to any playgroups or anything..."

"Well, we have a playgroup on Wednesday mornings. Mrs Harvelle runs that." Castiel began, "And as for the choir, I'm sure I can fit you in somewhere, Deanna."

Deanna smiled, despite the fact that she didn't want to join the choir at all. She hated choir music. She actually wasn't the most religious member of her family. She believed in some parts of the bible and she didn't believe in other, but she still went to church and hoped that the power of prayer was true because boy, did she need help. Help she felt she couldn't get from her family.

Maybe Castiel Novak was the answer to her prayers.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
